Wenn Hass zu Liebe wird
by Schneeprinzessin
Summary: Entführt von Todessern hockt Hermine nun irgendwo in einer kleinen Zelle und ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy ist auch dort. Doch ihr Pech ist noch lange nicht perfekt. Was die zwei in ihrer Einsamkeit so alles machen, erfahrt ihr hier!


**Wenn Hass zu Liebe wird**

**Oder**

**Gefangenschaft mit Folgen**

_Hi ihr. Ich hatte mal wieder Lust eine "Kurzgeschichte" zu schreiben._

_Allerdings sind meine "Kurzgeschichten" schon ziemlich lang und diese ist länger_

_geworden, als ich sie eigentlich haben wollte, na ja, ich konnte mal wieder nicht_

_aufhören zu tippen und plötzlich war es eben so viel._

_Ich würd mich sehr über Kommis freuen, auch wenn die Charas nicht mir sondern J.K._

_Rowling gehören!_

"LASST MICH LOS! Ich will nicht! HILFE!", schrie jemand aus vollem Halse. "Das

kannst du dir sparen, Mädchen, dich hört eh keiner!", sagte ein Mann schadenfroh

zu ihrer Linken. "Ihr Widerlinge, lasst mich sofort los!", schrie die zierliche

Gestalt weiter. Doch die vermummten Männer lachten nur. "Dafür werdet ihr büßen!

Eure Familien, ihr! Freut euch schon mal darauf bis an euer Lebensende in

Gefangenschaft zu leben, einsam in einer dunklen Zelle!", sagte sie nur noch

laut, denn vom vielen Schreien, kratzte es ihr schon im Hals. "Man sollte der

Kleinen den Mund stopfen, sie redet zu viel!", sagte einer der großen,

muskulösen Gestalten und sie konnte ein Grinsen unter seiner schwarzen Maske

ausmachen.

"Ich darf so viel reden wie ich will, ihr Dreckskerle! Man sollte seine Geiseln

immer gut behandeln und ihr habt mir schon meinen Zauberstab abgenommen und mich

mit einem ganz Körperlehmzauber belegt!", sagte sie aufbrausend. "Wobei McNair

anscheinend dein loses Mundwerk vergessen hat!", grinste der Mann zu ihren

Füßen. Sie warf ihm einen angeekelten, verhassten Blick zu. "Ui, habt ihr das

gesehen!", fragte der lachend und seine Kameraden stimmten mit ein in das

Lachen.

Noch immer war es schrecklich dunkel um sie herum und sie hatte längst keine

Ahnung mehr, wo sie war. Das einzige was sie sah, war der tiefschwarze Himmel

über ihr und diese sechs Gestalten. Sie waren alle unterschiedlich groß und

breit. Doch sonst waren sie sich ähnlich. Ihre Stimmen waren alle voller Hass,

Abschaum und vielleicht sogar Spaß. Ihre Augen leuchteten bedrohlich durch die

Löcher in den schwarzen Masken hervor. Die Gestalten hatten sich rund um sie

herum gestellt. Sie schwebte auf dem Rücken liegend in ihrer Mitte, während die

Männer durch die Nacht gingen.

Schon vor einiger Zeit waren ihr Tränen in die Augen gestiegen, sie hatte

furchtbare Angst. Doch sie hatte sie wieder weggeblinzelt. Sie durfte keine

Schwäche vor diesen Kreaturen zeigen, die selbst keinen eigenen Willen, keine

Gefühle mehr hatten. Die 17-Jährige konnte diese Gestalten nicht verstehen. Wie

konnte man seine Seele verkaufen und dann auch noch an einen Mann, der schlimmer

als der Teufel selbst ist! Wie konnte man ihm, dessen Namen nur unter sehr

wenigen genannt wurde, nur ewige Treue schwören! Wie konnten früher mal

angesehene Männer nur alles verraten, sich dem bösesten Zauberer seiner Zeit

anschließen und sich damit freiwillig zu seinen Sklaven machen lassen! Sie

konnte sich selbst nur eine Antwort darauf geben. Diese äußerlich so starken

Männer hatten genau wie sie jetzt Angst, Angst davor wirklich alles zu

verlieren, Angst zu sterben, Angst ihre Familie zu entehren, zu verlieren. Aber

war der Weg, den diese Leute gewählt hatten denn wirklich besser!

Eins war klar, die Schülerin hasste diese Männer, alle samt, denn sie waren

Todesser und Todesser waren in ihren Augen so ziemlich die unehrenhaftesten

Personen auf der ganzen Welt, außerdem waren sie nur noch Wracks ihrer selbst

und sie waren durch und durch böse. Sie hätte noch mehr Gründe aufzählen können,

um sich davon abzulenken, was passiert war. Doch sie ließ es.

"Tut eure schmutzigen Finger WEG!", schrie sie gerade, als einer der Männer ihr

ziemlich nah kam, "packt mich bloß nicht an!" Sie funkelte sie alle böse an und

hoffte fest, dass man ihr nicht ansah, wie ängstlich und hoffnungslos sie war.

Der Mann, der sie eben aus Versehen fast berührt hatte, grinste nun: "Ach, die

Kleine hat Berührungsängste! Das können wir gleich mal ändern!" Auf die

Gesichter von allen schlich sich ein fieses Grinsen und ihr schwante

Schreckliches. "Lasst eure Pfoten weg, IHR SCHWEINE!", schrie sie auch sogleich,

als die sechs ihr alle näher kamen. Sie fühlte sich, als würden die Gestalten,

je näher sie ihr kamen, ihr immer mehr Luft weg nehmen, sie drängten sich um

sie. Panik schwelte in ihr auf. Was haben die vor? Die wollen doch nicht

etwa...! dachte sie verschreckt.

"Na, hast du etwa Angst, Schlammblut?", fragte ein anderer Mann und seine Augen

blitzten hämisch. "Vor euch?", sie spuckte ihm direkt ins Gesicht, "wieso sollte

ich vor solch lächerlichen Gestalten wie vor euch Angst haben!"

Doch als sie das ausgesprochen hatte, wusste sie, dass sie zu weit gegangen war.

Ihre innere Stimme sagte es ihr und an den finsteren Blicken ihrer Entführer war

es ganz eindeutig zu erkennen. Sie verbarg ihr Zittern so gut sie konnte. Gegen

diese Bestien hatte sie ohne Zauberstab nicht die kleinste Chance. Sie waren ihr

haushoch überlegen und noch dazu war sie ja gelähmt. Ihre Augen weiteten sich

verängstigt, als die vermummten Gestalten alle ihre Zauberstäbe zuckten und

diese auf sie richteten. Doch noch immer sah sie die Männer wild entschlossen

nicht nach zu geben an.

Sie war eine Gryffindor und Gryffindors waren immer stark und mutig, deswegen

war sie ja in dem Haus. Aber jetzt, jetzt war sie ganz allein und sechs großen,

starken, bösen Todessern ausgeliefert. Musste man da als Mädchen noch stark

sein! Keiner war bei ihr, keiner wusste, wo sie war. Niemand konnte sie jetzt

mehr retten. Aber nach außen hin blieb sie tapfer, sie verzog keine Miene mehr,

sondern sah die Männer nur gefühllos, kalt an.

"Das wirst du büßen, Schlammblut!", zischte der Mann, dem sie eben ins Auge

gespuckt hatte.

Sie regte sich immer noch nicht. Doch ihre Gedanken rasten. Jetzt wird er mich

töten! Oh nein, ich will noch nicht sterben. Ich bin erst 17 Jahre und ich will

noch so viel erleben, die große Liebe will ich finden, ich will wissen, wie sich

das anfühlt. Warum muss ich jetzt schon sterben? Bitte, verschone mich doch!

Falls mich einer hört! Rettet mich! Nichts von all dem konnte man in ihrem

Gesicht erkennen. Das hatte sie sich im Laufe der Jahre hart antrainiert, falls

wirklich mal etwas schlimmes passieren würde. Von dem man in solchen Zeiten

ausgehen musste. Aber dass sie jetzt wirklich entführt worden war, sie

schluckte, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

"Crucio!", grinste er fies. Sie spürte wie sich alles in ihr zusammen zog, ihre

Muskeln, ihre Organe, selbst ihre Nerven. Schreckliche Schmerzen durchströmten

ihren Körper. Sie kniff die Augen zu und biss die Zähne auf einander. Sie konnte

sich sonst nicht bewegen. Sie spürte wie ihr Blut schmerzhaft durch ihren Körper

rann, ihr Herz viel zu feste gegen die Rippen knallte. Sie spürte kein einziges

Körperteil mehr, nur noch Schmerzen. Alles drohte zu explodieren. Überall war

Hitze! Sie begann zu schwitzen. Sie konnte nicht mehr klar denken, keinen

Gedanken mehr fassen, alles was sie wusste war, dass sie wollte, dass die

Schmerzen endlich aufhörten. Egal wie, Hauptsache sie hörten endlich wieder auf.

Ihr ganzer Körper brannte höllisch, noch nie hatte sie so was gespürt. Sie riss

den Mund dann doch auf und ein schrecklicher Schrei entrang ihrer Kehle. Den die

Todesser befriedigt grinsend hinnahmen. Doch noch immer ließ der Schmerz nicht

nach. Es war, als würden kleine, fleischfressende, ägyptische Skarabäen von

innen ihre Gedärme, ihren Körper auffressen. Das einzige was sie spürte war

Schmerz. All ihre Sinne konzentrierten sich anscheinend nur auf das. Sie sah

nichts, sie schmeckte nichts, sie hörte nichts, was vielleicht auch daran lag,

dass alles bis auf ihre vereinzelten Schreie ruhig war, sie roch nichts und sie

spürte nur diesen alles übertreffenden Schmerz. Es war, als würde eine Bombe in

ihrem Körper in die Luft gehen und sie komplett auseinander reißen. Alles

brannte, ihre Haut brannte wie Feuer. Sie sah schreckliche Dinge mit ihr

passieren und spürte den zugehörigen Schmerz. Sämtliche Schmerzen die es gab,

bündelten sich und quälten sie bis auch ihre letzt Kraft verbraucht war.

Dann so plötzlich wie er gekommen war, hörte er wieder auf. Sie schlug die Augen

auf und schloss noch im gleichen Augenblick wieder ihren Mund. Sie sah die

lachenden Männer verhasst an, sagte jedoch keinen Ton. "Anscheinend hat sie ihre

Stimme verloren, Dolohow! Das sollten wir immer machen, wenn sie zu viel

redet!", grinste der Mann, den sie als McNair erriet.

Sie sagte auf dem ganzen Weg keinen Ton mehr. Sie hörte nur vereinzelnd die

Worte der Todesser: "Der kurze Potter und der Trottel von Dumbledore werden an

die Decke gehen, wenn sie erfahren, dass wir ihre kleine Freundin gekidnappt

haben..." "Ja, sie werden sie retten wollen und dann..." Dann war sie wieder

weggetreten. Der Fluch hatte sie völlig ausgelaugt und sie war schon mehrere

Male kurz aus der Ohnmacht aufgewacht, bevor sie wieder bewusstlos geworden war.

Ihr Abwehrsystem musste sich erst wieder stabilisieren und sie fühlte sich

hundeelend, sodass sie manchmal, wenn sie nicht gerade weg getreten war, auch

die Augen zu ließ. Einmal würden diese Banausen sie dann noch immer für

ohnmächtig halten, so hatte sie ihre Ruhe und konnte ihnen zu hören und außerdem

hatte sie oft nicht die Kraft ihre Augenlider zu heben.

Ihr Körper war schwach, wäre sie nicht mit dem Fesselzauber belegt, würde alles

an ihr Richtung Boden baumeln. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte sie Jahre nicht

geschlafen und als wäre sie leer. Ihr Kopf rumorte und sie spürte deutlich das

Blut durch die Adern pulsieren. Ihre Zunge lag schwer in ihrem Mund, nicht im

Stande sich wirklich zu bewegen, genau wie ihre Lippen die fest aufeinander zu

kleben schienen. Ob es wieder ein Fluch oder einfach nur Schwäche war, konnte

sie gar nicht mehr sagen.

Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich so mies gefühlt wie jetzt. Nur langsam

kam ihr Gehirn wieder in die Gänge und nur langsam nahm sie das auf, was die

Männer beredeten, oft verstand sie es auch gar nicht.

Als sie mal wieder aufwachte, sah sie, dass es zu ihrer rechten bereits wieder

heller wurde. Und sie waren seit dem letzten Abend so um 21 Uhr unterwegs. Müde

gähnte sie erst mal und erblickte sogleich die hassverzerrten und fahlen

Gesichter ihrer Entführer. Denn einige von ihnen hatten ihre Masken bis zur Nase

hochgezogen, sodass das Mädchen ihre dünnen Lippen, die zu geraden, strengen

Linien verzogen waren, ihre markanten, ihr nicht unbekannten Gesichtszüge, die

hervorstehenden Backenknochen und die blasse Haut sehen konnte.

Sie ekelte sich vor diesen Männern, verbarg dies jedoch unter einer

gefühlsundurchlässlichen Fassade, welche sie aufgesetzt hatte. Ihr war kalt und

ihre Zähne hätten geklappert, wenn sie sich nicht dagegen gewährt hätte. Sie

wollte fragen, wann sie endlich da waren, wo sie hingingen, was sie mit ihr

vorhatten! Doch sie sagte gar nichts, aus Angst wieder diese schrecklichen

Qualen durchstehen zu müssen. Jetzt hatte sie in etwa eine Ahnung, was die

Longbottoms damals hatten durchstehen müssen. Doch ihre Schänder waren hier

nicht bei. Denn es waren alles nur Männer, also keine Bellatrix und sie glaubte,

dass ihre Mann auch nicht dabei war.

Und Malfoys lange Haare und seine grauen Augen erkannte sie auch nirgends. Es

musste also eine andere Truppe sein. Aber das könnte ihr eigentlich auch egal

sein, denn diese hier waren mit Sicherheit nicht harmloser. Vielleicht sogar

noch schlimmer, immerhin hatten die Gestalten sie aus Hogwarts entführt!

Kurz darauf, noch bevor die Sonne die Erdkruste überschritten hatte, entdeckte

sie in der Ferne ein Haus. Es war alt, soviel konnte sie sagen und es war auch

groß, sehr groß.

Das schwarze Dach mit dem kleinen Schornstein krönte das Gemäuer. Es war mit

einem dunklen Grau verputzt, große, lichtundurchlässliche, zerfallene

Fensterläden verdeckten die Fenster, die Fensterbänke waren leer und schmutzig,

zu ihnen hin war ein großes Portal vor mehreren Jahrhunderten errichtet worden,

zu dem vier, breite Treppenstufen hoch führten, zu deren Seiten wiederum je eine

kleine Mauer stand und zwei Schlangenköpfe dienten als Türklopfer, wie sie bald

erkannte.

Es hatte den Hauch einer alten, verfallenen Villa, denn es war künstlerisch von

den Malern verziert worden und da sie auf den Seiten schon die Ansätze eines

ehemaligen Gartens erkannte, war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass es mal eine

gewesen ist. Doch der Garten war überwuchert mit Ranken und hoch gewachsenem

Unkraut, die Wege nicht mehr zu erkennen. Überall waren Spinnenwebe zu finden

und es wirkte halt eben herunter gekommen. Sonst lag das Haus in völliger

Einöde, abseits von der Bevölkerung in der Nähe eines Waldes.

Aber die 17-Jährige war sich sicher, dass der Anblick nur trügen sollte. Denn

die Todesser gingen nun zielstrebig die Treppen hoch und einer von ihnen hob den

rechten Schlangenkopf an. "Schlaf gut!", hörte sie Dolohow dann plötzlich sagen

und sofort fielen ihr nach dem Fluch, der er ausgesprochen hatte, die Augen zu

und sie fiel erneut in einen tiefen, festen Schlaf.

"Habt ihr sie?", fragte eine feste, zischende Stimme aus dem Schatten am Ende

der Eingangshalle. "Ja, mein Herr!", sagten sie wie aus einem Mund und

verbeugten sich vor dem großen Mann, dessen Standpunkt sie eigentlich nur

erahnen konnten.

So konnte der ihren zierlichen Körper in der Luft schweben sehen. Er kam langsam

auf sie zu, während seine Diener noch immer zu Boden sahen. Er wandte sich ihr

zu und strich ihr mit seinen langen, dünnen Finger eine einzelne Haarsträhne,

die im Licht des Feuers aus dem Nebenraum, rot-braun schimmerte, aus dem

Gesicht.

"Schafft sie weg!", sagte er dann mit fester Stimme und verschwand wieder in den

Raum mit dem warmen Feuer.

Die Todesser waren in der Zeit aufgestanden und zwei von ihnen brachten sie den

Flur entlang, durch die vielen Gänge des Hauses, bis sie schließlich eine Tür

öffneten und mit ihr in den Keller gingen.

Langsam kam sie wieder zu sich. Sie hörte Schritte neben sich und spürte, dass

sie noch immer schwebte. Um nicht schon wieder von einem Fluch getroffen zu

werden, ihre ganzen Knochen taten immer noch weh, ließ sie ihre Augen

geschlossen.

So wusste sie allerdings auch nicht, wo sie sie hinbrachten, doch es war einfach

zu gefährlich die Augen zu öffnen.

Noch einige Meter weiter gingen sie, bis sie hörte, dass einer der Männer eine

Tür öffnete und sie dann unsanft hineingeworfen wurde. Hart schlug sie auf den

Steinboden auf, während die Tür hinter ihr schon wieder verschlossen und

verflucht wurde.

Sie spürte, dass ihre Lebensgeister schon wieder drohten sie zu verlassen. Der

Aufprall hatte alles andere als gut getan. Sie war noch zu schwach, um sich mit

ihren Armen abzufangen, außerdem wusste sie nicht, ob der Fesselzauber noch auf

ihr lag, oder sie einfach nur keine Kraft mehr dazu hatte.

Sie spürte, wie ihr Kopf noch mehr zu schmerzen begann und ihr wieder schwarz

vor Augen wurde. Es rauschte in ihren Ohren stark. Das letzte, das sie hörte,

bevor sie wieder ihr Bewusstsein verlor war ein "Granger?". Dann fiel sie in ein

tiefes endloses Schwarz und Stunden vergingen, ohne dass sie es mitbekam!

Langsam kam sie wieder zu sich. Sie ließ die Augen zu und lauschte dem leisen

Knistern eines Feuers. Vorsichtig und langsam versuchte sie ihre Hand zu heben,

doch sie war viel zu schwer und so ließ sie dieser erst mal liegen. Wo bin ich?

Was ist geschehen? überlegte das Mädchen, während sie starke Kopfschmerzen

verspürte.

Flashback

Gut gelaunt ging Hermine abends, als es gerade begann dunkel zu werden, aus

Hagrids Hütte und verabschiedete sich von ihm.

"Bleib nicht mehr allzu lange hier draußen, du weißt doch, es ist zu gefährlich.

Du hättest wenigstens Harry oder Ron mitbringen sollen!", tadelte der Halbriese

sie freundschaftlich ernst.

Sie wusste, dass, wenn es nach ihm ging, sie sofort wieder zurück zum Schloss

gehen müsste. Doch sie war mittlerweile in der Zauberwelt volljährig und sie

hatte ihren eigenen Kopf, also ließ sie sich von keinem mehr allzu viel

vorschreiben, auch nicht wenn sie diese Person als einen ihrer Freunde

bezeichnete. "Ich weiß, Hagrid, mach dir keine Sorgen! Ich pflücke noch eben die

Kräuter für Snapes Unterricht und dann gehe ich sofort wieder zurück ins

Schloss, versprochen!", sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

Der große Mann nickte nur, nicht wirklich überzeugt: "Beeil dich bitte, sonst

krieg ich großen Ärger von Dumbledore!", fügte er rasch hinzu.

Sie grinste nur: "Ja, ja. Behandel mich nicht wie ein Kind, denn das bin ich

nicht mehr!"

Er nickte wieder, dies mal zunehmend trauriger. Seine drei Schützlinge waren

viel zu schnell groß geworden. Er sah sie noch in ihren ersten Wochen hier an

der Schule, die kleinen Erstklässler, die sich schon damals gefährlichen

Aufgaben gestellt hatten. Und jetzt! Jetzt waren sie alle erwachsen und wollten

ihr eigenes Leben leben, nur noch selten besuchten sie ihn.

"Guck nicht so traurig, so ist nun mal das Leben!", lächelte sie aufmunternd,

genau wissend, was er dachte. Dann brachte sie ihn grinsend mit ihrem Zauberstab

dazu sich zu bücken und sie drückte ihm einen kurzen, freundschaftlichen Busserl

auf die raue Wange. "Man sieht sich!", sagte sie dann im Weitergehen.

Er winkte ihr mit seiner großen Pranke zu. "Pass auf dich auf, Hermine!", sagte

er leise, bevor er wieder ins Haus ging.

Schnell hatte die Siebtklässlerin den Rand des verbotenen Waldes erreicht und

genauso schnell fand sie die Kräuter, die sie für ihren Zaubertrank am nächsten

Tag brauchen würde.

Plötzlich, als sie gerade genug abgerissen hatte, hörte sie ein Knacken im

Buschwerk. Sie sprang auf, ließ die Kräuter fallen, zückte ihren Zauberstab und

sah sich im Dunklen des Waldes um.

Unerwartet traf sie ein Fluch im Rücken und zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag verlor

sie ungewollt ihr Bewusstsein.

Als sie wieder aufwachte, waren sie längst nicht mehr auf dem Gelände von

Hogwarts und sechs vermummte Männer liefen neben ihr her. Erschreckt sah sie

sich um. Ihr Zauberstab war weg und sie konnte nur so eben ihren Kopf bewegen.

"HILFE!", schrie sie aus voller Kehle. Diese Männer hatten es tatsächlich gewagt

und auch geschafft sie, die Vertrauensschülerin, Turm- und Schülersprecherin von

Hogwarts zu entführen und es auch geschafft...

Flashbackend

Mit brummendem Schädel erinnerte sie sich wieder an alles, was vorgefallen war.

Angst stieg in ihr hoch. Was haben die Todesser oder besser Voldemort mit mir

vor? Oh nein, die wollen doch nicht etwa Harry in eine Falle locken! Doch,

genau das wird es wohl sein! Bitte, Harry, bleib in Hogwarts, in Sicherheit! 

Sie schlug ihre Augen auf. Sie lag nicht mehr mit dem Gesicht auf dem harten

Steinboden. Denn das erste, das sie sah, war die hohe Decke über ihr. Außerdem

war das, auf dem sie lag, auch nicht so hart, wie Stein. Es musste Holz oder so

was sein, vielleicht eine Bank.

Langsam schärfte sich die Umgebung vor ihren Augen und bald erkannte sie mehr,

als nur schleierhaft die Decke.

Vorsichtig drehte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite. Sie befand sich in einer Art Zelle.

Es gab keine Fenster und so wäre es stockdunkel gewesen, würde nicht in einer

Ecke ein kleines Feuer ungeschützt auf dem Boden brennen. Der Boden war genau

wie der Rest des Raums aus festem Stein und die Tür schien aus einem ähnlichen

Material wie Stahl zu sein, eine Klinke gab es außerdem erst gar nicht. Sie

musste in einem der Kerker dieser alten Villa sein, wahrscheinlich Voldemorts

Unterkunft oder aber die einer seiner Sklaven.

Sie war froh, dass es nicht so hell war, denn sie spürte, dass sie

wahrscheinlich eine Migräne bekommen würde und da war Dunkelheit grundsätzlich

besser.

Auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite erkannte sie dann ein altes Bett. Vorsichtig

drehte sie sich und stellte ihre Füße langsam auf den Boden, um darüber zu

gehen. Denn auch wenn das Teil alt und klapperig aussah, so musste es doch noch

bequemer sein als die Bank, auf der sie lag.

"Bleib liegen!", schnauzte sie so plötzlich eine Stimme an, dass sie stark

zusammen zuckte und fast von der Bank gefallen wäre. Sie sah sich erneut im

Zimmer um, hatte sie was übersehen? Und tatsächlich trat aus einem Schatten eine

Gestalt heraus. Sie war größer als sie, muskulöser und hatte breite Schultern.

Ein Todesser? Verdammt, was wollen die von mir? Lasst mich doch in Ruhe! 

Erneut steig Angst in ihr auf, die sie gekonnt verbarg.

Die Hose, die der Mann trug, war dunkel, schmutzig und leicht zerfetzt, sein zu

geknöpftes, einst perlweißes Hemd hing schlaff über seinen Schultern und fiel an

seinem Körper hinunter, während es seine Muskeln gut betonte, es steckte jedoch

nicht ordentlich in der Hose, sondern guckte an einer Seite zerknüllt raus. An

den Füßen trug er hohe, schwarze Stiefel, wie die eines Cowboys. Er hatte

glattes, ihm bis über die Ohren fallendes Haar, das leicht zerzaust und blond

war, wie sie schnell erkannte, als er komplett aus dem Schatten ins Licht trat.

Erschreckt riss sie die Augen auf, als sie ihn erkannte. "Mach den Mund wieder

zu, Granger!", sagte er in seiner befehlerischen Stimme und fügte hinzu, "und

leg dich wieder hin, dein Kreislauf hält das nicht aus!" "Das kann ich selbst

wohl noch am besten entscheiden!", fauchte sie ihn an, legte sich dann aber doch

hin, da ihr schwindelig wurde. Was ihm wiederum ein arrogantes Lächeln verlieh.

"Was machst du hier, Malfoy?", fragte sie geringschätzig, "sollst du mich quälen

oder was!" Er lachte auf und es klang alles andere als echt. "Schön wär's",

fuhr er dann ernster fort und wandte sich von ihr ab, "ich bin genau wie du hier

in Gefangenschaft!" Seine Stimme war zum Ende hin immer leiser geworden und sie

musste sich echt anstrengen ihn zu verstehen. Dann ließ er sich auf das Bett

fallen, für einen kurzen Augenblick wanderte sein Blick in die Ferne, dann

fixierte er sie wieder mit seinen kalten grauen Augen.

Jetzt, wo ich ihn hier sehe, fällt es mir wieder ein! Malfoy hat schon zu

Beginn des Schuljahres gefehlt, angeblich sollte er schlimm krank sein. Das ist

also der wahre Grund. Er ist gefangen. Aber warum? Das ist doch sinnlos! Seine

Eltern sind doch Todesser! überlegte sie und starrte ihn dabei unbedacht an.

"Ich kann an deinem Gesichtsausdruck wie in einem offenen Buch lesen, Granger!",

sagte er gehässig, "das solltest du dir hier abgewöhnen!" Sie nickte nur. "Wenn

du weist, was ich denke, warum sagst du mir dann nicht, was ich wissen will?",

fragte sie sauer und sah ihn dabei auffordernd an. Er zuckte nur mit den

Schultern: "Geht dich nichts an!" "Ach ja, ich vergaß! Malfoys erzählen nie

freiwillig was von sich, solange es nicht rumreich oder ehrenvoll ist!", sagte

sie herablassend und funkelte ihn provozierend aus ihren dunklen Augen an. "Wenn

du meinst, du wüsstest soviel über uns Malfoys, dann brauch ich dir ja auch

keine Antwort geben!", sagte er nur kalt und wandte sich dem Feuer zu.

"Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, Malfoy!", sagte sie wütend, "wie lange bist du

schon hier?" "Drei Monate!", kam die knappe, gefühllose Antwort von ihm. Sie

dachte kurz nach: Drei Monate? Seit einem Monat ist wieder Schule. Das

heißt...! "Du bist seit Anfang der Ferien hier!", stellte sie entsetzt fest.

Er nickte nur.

"Was machst du denn die ganze Zeit?", fragte sie noch immer verwirrt von der

Tatsache, dass ein Malfoy im Keller von Todessern gefangen war. "Was wohl!",

fauchte er, "mich langweilen, schlafen, essen!" "Sonst nichts?", meinte sie

entgeistert. Er warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, der soviel hieß wie: Was soll man

hier sonst noch machen, du Dummbeutel! Sie nickte.

Dann kehrte Stille ein, in der jeder seinen Gedanken nach ging.

"Bist du hier nicht einsam?", brach sie dann schließlich die Pause. Es war immer

noch besser mit dem Trottel zu reden, als, wenn man nicht wusste, was los war

und der einen anschwieg. Er wusste genau, dass sie wieder auf ihre erste Frage

aus wollte, doch er ließ es geschehen, denn seltsamerweise fühlte er sich ehr

positiv als negativ davon begeistert, dass sie hier war. Denn besser sie, auch

wenn sie ein Schlammblut war, als gar keine Menschenseele, was er natürlich

nicht zugab. "Was glaubst du denn!", entgegnete er nur sauer. Wie konnte jemand

nur so blöden Fragen stellen und denken, der andere würde nicht darauf kommen,

worauf der Fragende hinaus will.

"Selbst Longbottom würde wissen, worauf du hinaus willst!", entgegnete der

Blonde und versteckte ein Grinsen unter einer wütenden Miene, "ich habe keine

Lust dir genau zu erzählen, wieso ich hier bin. Denn es dauert zu lange und

außerdem könnten wir beobachtet werden!" Sie war schockiert, wie laut er das

sagte, wo sie wirklich belauscht werden konnten. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass

der so mutig bist, das laut zu sagen. Anscheinend ist er doch nicht immer der

Feigling, den er so gerne spielt. Erstaunlich! dachte sie.

Dann fuhr er auch schon mit gewohnt fester Stimme fort: "Der dunkle Lord glaubt,

dass die Malfoys sich gegen ihn verschworen haben und hat mich deswegen gefangen

genommen, um aus meinem Vater die wahre Wahrheit rauszubekommen, da er glaubt,

dass das Veritaserum seiner Meinung nach bei meinem Vater wirkungslos ist!" In

seiner Stimme hatte man keinerlei Gefühle erkennen können, sodass niemand nun

wusste, ob Voldemort mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag oder eben nicht. Und

Hermine war mit Sicherheit nicht so dumm den Slytherin danach zu fragen. Also

nickte sie schweigend.

Dann knurrte ihr Magen und sie errötete leicht peinlich berührt. "Essen gibt's

erst zum Mittag!", knurrte Draco, der sich mittlerweile vor das Feuer gesetzt

hatte, um es weiter in Gang zu halten. "Und wo ist das Klo?", fragte sie darauf

noch immer rot im Gesicht übermalte das aber ein wenig mit ihrer gehässigen

Stimme. "Gibt's nicht!", sagte er knapp und deutete auf die Ecke neben der Tür.

Dort war ein kleines Loch, vielleicht 20 cm Durchmesser, im Stein. Angeekelt

krauste sie ihre Nase. "Guck nicht so, es könnte noch schlimmer sein!", meinte

Malfoy kaltherzig ohne dass er sie hätte sehen können. Sie erwiderte darauf

nichts.

Schließlich stand er auf und ging wieder zu dem Bett. "Hey!", sagte sie

aufgebracht und er sah sie überrascht und müde an. "Was ist?", fragte er gähnend

und zog sich seine Stiefel aus. "Warum schläfst du im Bett?", wollte sie mit

funkelnden Augen wissen. "Weil ich das Reinblut bin und ich im Gegenteil zu dir

selbst zum Bett gehen kann!", grinste er und zog sich dann auch noch das Hemd

aus. Keine Sekunde begutachtete sie seinen Körper, was ihm einen leichten Stich

versetzte, so hatte noch kein einziges Mädchen reagiert, wenn er sich auszog,

doch er verbarg, dass er gekränkt war.

"Vergiss es, Malfoy!", sagte sie finster, warf ihm einen verhassten Blick zu und

setzte sich erneut langsam auf der harten Bank auf. Kritisch sah er ihr dabei

zu, während er noch immer auf dem recht weichen Bett saß. "Das solltest du sein

lassen!", entgegnete er nur gelassen. Sie verengte ihre Augen nur zu Schlitzen,

sagte aber nichts.

Stattdessen setzte sie ihre Füße erneut auf den Boden und wartete kurz, bis sie

glaubte aufstehen zu können. Dann erhob sie sich langsam und stand schließlich

wackelig auf ihren Beinen. Vorsichtig und langsam setzte sie einen Fuß vor den

anderen und sah dabei konzentriert auf den Steinboden. Sie kam sich vor wie ein

kleines Kind, das gerade laufen lernte und sie wollte nicht, dass gerade Malfoy

sie in einer so lächerlichen Situation sah. Doch das ließ sich wohl nicht

ändern, denn ohne Zauberstab würde sie ihn niemals dazu kriegen wegzugucken, und

das wusste sie nur zu gut.

Wieso gerade dieses Arschloch? Es reicht schon, dass ich hier gefangen bin,

aber dann noch mit ihm, dem so ziemlich schlimmsten Slytherin! Wie soll ich das

bloß aushalten ohne verrückt zu werden. Der Kerl macht mich mit seiner dämlichen

Arroganz und seinem "Ich bin der Beste und stärkste und Coolste" - Getue einfach

nur krank. 

Da das Zimmer nicht sehr groß war, hatte sie bald die Hälfte hinter sich. Doch

sie strauchelte schon gefährlich, denn abermals überkam sie der Schwindel. Sie

streckte ihre Arme zu den Seiten, um ihr Gleichgewicht besser halten zu können.

Immer wieder setzte sie langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen, das war das einzige,

auf das sie sich im Moment konzentrierte. Aber würde sie so sicher beim Bett

ankommen?

Ihr wurde schwindelig und vor ihren Augen verschwamm die Welt. Doch sie hatte

auch ihren Stolz und ihre Ehre und so ging sie tapfer und mit erhobenem Haupt

weiter. Ihre Füße wurden immer schwerer und schließlich verlor sie jeden Sinn

für ihr Gleichgewicht, sie war einfach noch zu groggy. Sie strauchelte,

stolperte und fiel dann nach vorne.

Malfoy, der so was schon hatte kommen sehen, stand reflexartig auf und fing sie

behutsam. Ungewollt stieg ihr Röte ins Gesicht, als ihre Hände und ihr Gesicht

seine weiche, warme Haut berührten. Doch sie war zu schwach um sich auf zu

stemmen. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt, das sollst du lassen, aber du Schlauberger

musstet ja mal wieder alles besser wissen!", tadelte er sie. Irrte sie sich oder

klang da tatsächlich ein wenig Belustigung in der Stimme eines Malfoys mit!

Eh sie sich versah, hatte der Blonde sie hoch gehoben, was die Röte in ihrem

Gesicht nur noch verstärkte. Sie kam sich so klein und blöd vor und natürlich

hilflos, was sie im Moment ja auch war. Sie wollte sich von ihm weg drehen,

damit er sie so nicht sah. Aber das ging nicht. Sie war wie gefesselt von seinem

Duft, obwohl er mit Sicherheit kein Rasierwasser hier hatte, und seinem

muskulösem Oberkörper, der ihr erst jetzt wirklich auffiel. Sie wusste, dass sie

ihn anstarrte, ja vielleicht sogar begaffte, es war ihr schrecklich peinlich,

aber sie war immer noch nicht im Stande sich wirklich zu bewegen. Die Schuld

dafür gab sie ihrem Schwächeanfall, obwohl sie selbst nicht wirklich davon

überzeugt war.

Der Blonde drehte sich mit ihr auf dem Arm um und legte sie dann vorsichtig auf

das Bett. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht - sie hatte gesiegt, wenn

auch anderes als sie es erhofft hatte!

Der Slytherin schien seine ruhige Phase allerdings hinter sich zu haben, denn

giftete gleich weiter: "Grins nicht so selbstgefällig! Sonst überleg ich es mir

noch anders und bring dich wieder zur Bank zurück, du wirst wohl kaum so

schwachköpfig sein und noch mal versuchen zum Bett zu kommen. Denn da kannst du

dir sicher sein, ich fang dich nicht schon wieder auf!"

Sie nickte langsam. Dann flüsterte sie: "Danke, Draco!" Bevor ihr die Augen zu

fielen und sie endlich den Schlaf nachholen konnte der ihr zustand, um wieder zu

Kräften zu kommen, um ihm gewachsen zu sein.

Der Blonde schüttelte nur den Kopf. Wie konnte sie so naiv sein. Auch wenn sie

zusammen in einer Zelle waren, so war er doch noch immer ein Slytherin und sie

eine Gryffindor, er ein Reinblut und sie ein Schlammblut, sie waren Feinde und

doch benahm sie sich nicht so. Vielleicht lag das aber auch daran, dass sie noch

so erschöpft war.

Er drehte sich um und betrachtete die Bank genauer. Seit er hier war, hatte er

sich nie weiter um sie gekümmert, da hatte er aber auch noch keine

Zellengenossin gehabt, die im Moment gerade das Bett beanspruchte. Und er würde

sich niemals neben sie legen! Also blieb ihm wohl keine andere Wahl als die Bank

oder der kalte, harte Steinfußboden. Er zuckte mit den Schultern was blieb ihm

anders übrig, denn schlafen musste er auf jeden Fall. Er hatte die ganze letzte

Nacht schon nicht schlafen können, wegen ihnen...

Er gähnte und legte sich auf die Bank. Er ahnte jetzt schon, dass er mit

Sicherheit mit Rückenschmerzen aufwachen würde, aber das war ihm in dem

Augenblick egal, als er liegend die Augen schloss, war er kurz darauf auch schon

eingenickt.

Nach wenigen Stunden wachte er auf. Er hatte schlecht geschlafen, traumlos zwar,

aber trotzdem schlecht. Jetzt tat ihm alles weh, sein Rücken, sein Kopf und sein

Nacken war verspannt. Mürrisch setzte er sich hin und streckte sich leise.

Als er die Augen dann aufmachte, erschreckte er erst mal, denn das erste, das er

sah, war sie. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie hier war. Doch jetzt fiel ihm

alles brühend heiß wieder ein, während er sie weiterhin mit längst nicht mehr so

müden Augen anstarrte.

Sie hatte in der Ecke neben der Tür gehockt, als er sie erblickt hatte.

Mittlerweile stand sie wieder gerade und zog gerade ihren Rock hoch. Sodass er

ihr schwarzes Höschen noch gut sehen konnte. Es verdeckte nur spärlich ihre

Haut, er wusste nicht, wie die Muggel diese Höschen nannten, doch er hatte sie

schon bei einigen Mädchen gesehen, wenn sie über den Röcken herguckten, wenn die

Mädchen saßen. Aber er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Hermine so was aufreißendes

überhaupt besitzen würde. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte er ihre straffen

Oberschenkel gesehen und die warme Haut geradezu erahnt. Jetzt knöpfte sie

gerade den grauen Rock endgültig zu und drehte sich dann wieder dem Raum und

somit ihm zu.

Erschreckt hielt sie in der Bewegung inne und starrte ihn an. Er saß immer noch

nur mit einer Shorts bekleidet und ohne jegliche Decken auf der harten Holzbank

und musterte sie seinerseits.

Sie trug, genau wie in der Schule, diesen langweilig grauen, seiner Meinung nach

viel zu langen Faltenrock, denn er reichte bis über die Knie, der als

Schuluniform der Mädchen galt. Doch jetzt hatte sie keinen langen Mantel, keine

Stiefel und keine Strümpfe an, die ihre wohlgeformten Beine verdecken konnten

an. Mit kühlem Blick betrachtete er ihre kleinen, dünnen Füße, fuhr über die

feinen Knöchel, die rasiert gezauberten, glatten Unterschenkel hoch, über den

Rock und gelangte zu der falsch und kaum zu geknöpften, weisen Bluse, ebenfalls

aus der Schuluniform. Durch eines der entstandenen Löcher am Saum sah er ihren

kleinen Bauchnabel und erahnte ihren schlanken Bauch. Seine Augen wanderten

höher. Wegen dem tiefen Ausschnitt, da die obersten Knöpfe offen waren, erkannte

er ihren spitzenbesetzten, roten BH, der selbst noch leicht durch die weise

Bluse durchschimmerte. Die gebräunte Haut und der Ansatz ihrer Brüste trug mit

zu ihrem unglaublich wildem Aussehen bei. Sein Blick schweifte noch höher,

nachdem er kurz dort hängen geblieben war, er bemerkte ihren schönen Hals, ihr

schmales Kinn, dann ihre vollen Lippen, die kleine Nase, die Karamellfarbenen

Augen, die niedrige Stirn und die gewellten, strubbligen, langen, braunen Haare,

die ihr Gesicht vorteilhaft umrandeten. Noch nie hatte er sie so genau

betrachtet, andererseits hatte er sie noch nie so gesehen.

Hermine wiederum spürte seine Blicke auf ihrer Haut, eine Wärme Welle überkam

sie und es prickelte angenehm auf ihrer Haut von einem Jungen so angesehen zu

werden. Sie selbst betrachtete ihn ebenfalls. Seine großen Füße, die allerdings

nicht breit sondern schmal waren, seine muskulösen, blond behaarten

Unterschenkel, die straffen, ebenfalls muskulösen, behaarten Oberschenkel,

welche in den nachtschwarzen Boxershorts verschwanden. Ihre Augen fuhren über

seine Männlichkeit, hoch zu seinem Waschbrettbauch, den hatte er wirklich. Sie

bekam große Augen, als sie das vorzeigbare Sixpack sah, damit hatte sie nun

wirklich nicht gerechnet, obwohl sie schon am frühen Morgen gesehen hatte, dass

er gut gebaut war, aber das! Sie riss sich von dem Anblick los und fuhr weiter

hoch zu seiner breiten Brust, über seine muskulösen Schultern, seinen schlanken,

aristokratischen Hals hoch, zu seinem markanten Kinn und dann kamen seine

perfekten Lippen, seine etwas große Nase, seine graublauen Augen, die einfache

Stirn und schließlich die weißblonden, glatten, etwas längeren Haare. Sie musste

unweigerlich schlucken. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass der Slytherin so verdammt

sexy aussah.

Dann traf sie erneut ein Schlag. "Wie lange sitzt du da schon und beobachtest

mich?", fragte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. "Seit ich aufgewacht bin!",

antwortete er grinsend, da er genau wusste, dass er sie so schon wieder in

Verlegenheit brachte. Genau wie er erwartet hatte, wurde sie nervös und sie

spielte mit ihren Fingern herum.

"Wie lange?", fauchte sie und versuchte ihre feste Stimme zu behalten, was ihr

allerdings nicht gelang. "Seit du dir dein Höschen hochgezogen hast!", grinste

er noch breiter. Sie schluckte und die Röte stieg ihr vom Hals ab auf. "Seit ich

meinen Tanga hochgezogen hab?", wollte sie mit leiser, schwacher Stimme wissen.

Er schwieg und grinste noch mal. Je länger er nichts sagte, desto nervöser wurde

sie.

Sie begann mit ihren Zehen auf dem Boden rum zu trommeln und sah ihn flehend an,

in der Hoffnung er würde ihr sagen, er hätte nichts gesehen.

Schließlich brach er in Lachen aus. Sie fand das allerdings gar nicht witzig.

Aus reiner Zeitvertreibung sah sie an sich runter und stellte fest, dass sie

sich nicht richtig angezogen hatte. Noch immer errötet drehte sie sich von ihm

weg, knöpfte ihre Bluse erneut auf, um sie dann wieder sorgsamer zu

verschließen.

Als sie sich umdrehte, grinste er noch immer. "Jetzt sag schon!", erwiderte sie

wieder sicherer. "Du hattest dein Höschen schon an!", gestand er dann und sein

Grinsen verebbte ein wenig. Sie war zunehmend erleichtert. "Schade, dass ich

nicht eher aufgewacht bin, was!", grinste er dann aber wieder. Verunsichert

grinste sie zurück: "Bist du aber nicht!"

Er nickte, schnappte sich dann seine Hose und schlüpfte hinein. An ein Hemd

dachte er gar nicht, warum sollte er sich was anziehen, wenn ihm so nicht kalt

war und er noch dazu ihre bewundernden Blicke auf seiner Haut spürte, das

stärkte sein Ego, warum also nicht! Dies stellte sie allerdings nicht

begeistert fest, denn sie wollte ihn nicht ständig anstarren, aber ihr Körper

gehorchte ihrem Hirn nicht, wenn es um solche Sachen ging, was der Blonde

natürlich mit einem leichten, hinterhältigen Lächeln feststellte.

Verdammt, kann der sein Hemd nicht anziehen! Ich will ihn nicht so begaffen,

auch wenn der Anblick sich echt lohnt! So ein Mist! Sie starrte ihn wütend an.

Hermine saß nicht wissend, was sie tun sollte, auf dem Bett. Sie hatten zusammen

gegessen und den Rest zur Seite gestellt, da der Blonde ihr mal wieder vorhielt,

sie sollte nicht so viel essen, die nächste Mahlzeit gäbe es erst in

vierundzwanzig Stunden, eine lange Zeit, wenn man in einer Zelle festsaß und

nichts wirkliches machen konnte. Sie hatten schweigend am Feuer gesessen. Die

Braunhaarige hatte ihm erzählt, was in Hogwarts während seiner Abwesenheit

passiert war und er hatte ihr still sitzend und gespannt zugehört.

Ob die anderen wohl schon bemerkt haben, dass ich nicht mehr da bin? Mit

Sicherheit! Aber was werden sie tun? Ich befürchte sie ahnen, dass Voldemort

mich entführt hat. Und irgendwie werden sie mich schon finden. Hoffentlich

überlegen sie gut, wie sie vorgehen werden. Wegen mir soll keiner sterben.

Nein! 

Doch seit da an war einige Zeit vergangen und sie hatten sich lange an

geschwiegen. Jetzt hatte Draco sich gerade neben sie gesetzt und fragte: "Geht's

dir besser? Mit den Folgen von Flüchen sollte man nicht zu leichtsinnig

umgehen!" Verwundert sah sie ihm direkt in den gefühllosen, blaugrauen Augen.

Woher weiß er das? wunderte sie sich. Er schien ihre Fragen zu erraten und

belehrte sie weiter: "Ich kenne mich mit Flüchen aus. Und ich hab dir doch

gestern schon gesagt, dass du deine Gefühle nicht auf deinem Gesicht tragen

sollst, das ist gefährlich, auch gegenüber mir!"

Sie hob ungläubig ihre linke Braue. "Gegenüber dir?", fragte sie verblüfft, "was

könntest du mir denn antun!" Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einem Slytheringrinsen.

"Du glaubst gar nicht wie viel!" Sie schüttelte nur leicht lachend ihren Kopf,

sodass ihre Haare leicht wehten. "Das glaube ich nicht!", grinste sie und

bemühte sich seine Muskeln zu vergessen, "ohne deinen Zauberstab und deine

Bodyguards bist du doch machtlos!"

Seine blaugrauen Augen glitzerten gefährlich und seine Miene wurde zusehends

kälter und wirkte fast schon bedrohlich, was nicht mehr wirklich zu seinem

Aussehen passte, denn er war wirklich ein Schönling geworden, wie sie sich

eingestehen musste. "Das glaubst auch nur du!", sagte er mit rauer, fester

Stimme. Ein Schauer lief ihr den Rücken runter. Jetzt erst wurde ihr wieder

klar, dass er ein Slytherin war. Aber sie wich kein Stück zur Seite, sondern

blieb stur auf ihrem Platz sitzen und sah ihn neugierig und erwartungsvoll an.

"Ich könnte vieles mit dir machen!", grinste er nun kalt und spielte mit seinen

Armmuskeln. Bewundernd, was sie recht gut unter einer Maske verbarg, sah sie ihm

dabei zu. "Ich könnte dich", fuhr er fort, "zerquetschen wie eine Melone und

dein ganzes Blut würde wie der Saft der Frucht aus deiner aufgeschlagenen Schale

laufen. Ich würde mich runter beugen und die süße, rote Flüssigkeit genüsslich

trinken!" Seine Worte untermalte er mit demonstrativen Handbewegungen. Er

zerquetschte Luft zwischen seinen Händen und fuhr sich genießerisch über die

Lippen mit seiner Zunge, wobei seine Miene nicht verführerisch aussah, sondern

ernst und gefährlich.

Erschreckt entdeckte sie Züge seines Vaters, eines Todessers, bei ihm, doch sie

wich noch immer nicht zurück, blieb neben ihm sitzen und sah ihm interessiert

bei seinen Beschreibungen zu.

Als er merkte, dass sie noch immer keine Angst vor ihm hatte, begann er weiter

Vorschläge zu machen: "Oder ich könnte dich fesseln und dann ärmlich verhungern

lassen, bist du mir zu Füßen liegst und mich anflehst dich zu verschonen. Oder

ich könnte mich mit dir prügeln und dir deine Gedärme zerschlagen. Du würdest

schreckliche Schmerzen erleiden und schließlich verstümmelt verkommen!"

Er sah sie an, doch sie hielt seinem Blick unerschrocken stand, was ihn

zunehmend verwirrte. Normalerweise rannten die Mädchen schreiend bei seinen

Geschichten weg, doch sie war keinen Zentimeter weiter gekrochen, sondern schien

gelangweilt und begeistert zugleich. Er musste sich etwas anderes einfallen

lassen, um sie einzuschüchtern und ihr zu zeigen, dass er hier der Stärkere

war.

"Aber ich könnte auch das hier tun!", grinste er hinterhältig. Seine eisblau

schimmernden Augen funkelten gefährlich, als er sich zu ihr beugte. Erschreckt

riss sie die Augen auf, als sie seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Wange spürte. Wie

versteinert saß sie da und starrte ihn an. Das wird er nicht wirklich tun!

Oder? dachte sie überwältigt. Sie konnte sich nicht rühren, schaute ihm nur in

die Augen, um nach einem Hinweis zu suchen, dass das alles nur Show war und er

sie nur reizen wollte. Aber sie fand keinen. Und dann spürte sie seine kräftige

Hand an ihrer Schulter, sie spürte seine Wärme durch die Bluse hindurch und

keinen Augenblick später hatte er ihr tatsächlich seine Lippen auf ihre

gedrückt. Sie riss die Augen noch weiter auf. Er drückte seine Lippen mit einer

gewissen Kraft auf ihre, jedoch nicht so, dass es weh tat, dabei ließ er die

ganze Zeit seine Augen auf und sah sie an. Verwirrt wehrte sie sich immer noch

nicht. Mit der einen Hand stützte er sich aufs Bett, die andere fuhr

mittlerweile ihre Schulter runter, strich über die Seite ihrer Brust hinunter zu

ihrem Becken. Sie unterdrückte ein Zittern und starrte ihn noch immer nur an.

Blitzartig beendete er den Kuss, nahm seine Hand weg und grinste sie viel sagend

an. "Jetzt weißt du, warum du vorsichtiger sein solltest. Denn ich bin noch

immer ein Slytherin, also dein Feind!", sagte er grinsend mit leicht rauer

Stimme.

Dann stand er auf, setzte im Schneidersitz sich vor das noch immer brennende

Feuer und legte seinen Teller auf seine Beine. Das war pure Absicht, denn er

wollte verstecken, was sie nicht sehen sollte. Was war nur in ihn gefahren ein

Schlammblut, sie, zu küssen! Er nahm sich eine rohe Möhre und knabberte langsam

an ihr. Wie konnte er nur? Er verstand es nicht. Verdammt, warum erregt mich

ein einfacher Kuss mit ihr so sehr? Okay, sie sieht gut aus, aber sonst. Sie ist

ein verdammtes Schlammblut! Wie kam ich nur dazu? Wahrscheinlich liegt es daran,

dass ich zu lange kein Mädchen mehr berührt hab und da sie nun mal die einzige

ist, die hier ist... Damit war die Sache für ihn abgestempelt. Es hatte

irgendwie gut getan, mal wieder zarte Mädchenlippen unter den seinen zu spüren,

ihren duft aufzunehmen und ihre Rundungen zu fühlen. Nur gut, dass er sich noch

rechtzeitig gebremst hatte...

Hermine starrte ihn noch immer an. Unverändert saß sie auf dem Bett und fuhr

sich gerade mit ihrer Hand über ihren Lippen. Dieser Bastard hatte sie doch

tatsächlich geküsst! Nicht, dass es ihr erster Kuss gewesen war, um

Himmelswillen nein, einen Freund hatte sie im Moment auch nicht, und trotzdem

missfiel ihrem Kopf, was in ihrem Körper vorging. Sie spürte noch immer seinen

warmen, festen Lippen auf den ihren, spürte die Wärme seiner Hand, als er über

ihren Körper damit gefahren war. Die Berührungen war nicht unangenehm gewesen,

aber wenn sie daran dachte, wer so was in ihrem Körper auslöste, wurde ihr

anders.

"Was fällt dir ein, du Ekelpaket!", schrie auch sogleich ihr Mund laut, der den

Befehl von ihrem Gehirn erhalten hatte. Mit einem noch leicht verschleierten,

wütenden Blick sah sie ihn an.

Amüsiert stellte er fest, dass auch sie Probleme mit der Auffassung des Kusses

hatte. Ihre Augen glänzten zugleich verträumt, wie sauer. Er zuckte lässig mit

den Schultern, dort auf dem Boden sitzend fühlte er sich mit dem Teller im Schoß

vollkommen sicher und sagte so normal es ging: "Du wolltest doch sehen, was ich

dir an tun könnte. Beschwer dich also nicht!"

Er provozierte sie schon wieder, das erkannte sie an seinem Grinsen, aber das

hielt sie nicht davon ab, sich weiter aufzuregen: "Es hätte gereicht, wenn du es

mir, wie den Rest auch, nur erzählt hättest!" "Vielleicht hättest du es mir dann

nicht geglaubt!", grinste er noch immer. "Wieso sollte ich nicht!", fauchte sie

zurück. "Wahrscheinlich hättest du wahrheitsgemäß gedacht, dass ich niemals ein

Schlammblut berühren würde!", sagte er wieder ernster. Sie zuckte zusammen, als

er sie schon wieder so nannte. Eigentlich hatte sie sich längst an das

Schimpfwort gewöhnt, aber trotzdem missfiel es ihr, besonders nachdem er sie

gerade geküsst hatte. Er sie, nicht sie ihn.

"Zuck nicht so zusammen, wie ein kleines Kind! Ich nenn die Sachen immer nur

beim Namen!", er hatte es natürlich genau bemerkt mit seinen scharfen Augen. "Du

würdest es auch nicht mögen, wenn ich dich ständig mit den schlimmsten

Schimpfwörtern beschimpfen würde!", versuchte sie sich zu verteidigen. "Würde

mir nichts ausmachen!", sagte er nur kühl. "Wirklich?", fragte sie abwartend. Er

nickte.

"Arschloch!" "Schlammblut!" "Schweinebacke!" "Was ist das denn für'n Wort?"

"Slytherin!" "Bezeichnest du das als Schimpfwort? Ich nicht, das ehrt mich

eher!" "Perverser, antifeministischer Sack!" "Hilfe, was hast du für Wörter

drauf, da wird einem ja gleich Angst und Bange!" "Mach dich nicht über mich

lustig, du ekeliges, verdammtes Erbsenhirn!" "Beleidigst du grad meine

Erbanlagen!" "Ja, genau das tu ich, du in dich selbst verliebter Playboy!" Es

kam keine Antwort. "Hat's dir die Sprache verschlagen, du hässlicher Squib!"

Eigentlich hatte sie nichts gegen Squibs, mit Ausnahme von Filch, aber an seinem

Gesichtsausdruck sah sie zufrieden, dass sie genau die richtigen Worte getroffen

hatte. Sämtliche Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden, er war blass, seine

Augenbraue zuckte gefährlich und seine Mimik hätte ihr eigentlich Furcht

einflößen sollen. Aber diesmal würde sie sich einfach gegen seine Aktionen

wehren!

"Ich dachte, ich darf dich nennen, wie ich will!", grinste sie, "wie wär's mit

'ner Abmachung? Du nennst mich nicht mehr Schlammblut und dafür beschimpfe ich

dich auch nicht mehr!" Er überlegte kurz und stimmte dann nickend zu,

abgemacht.

Die nächsten paar Tagen verliefen ohne irgendwelche Zwischenfälle. Sie aßen,

redeten und schwiegen zusammen. Eine Nacht schlief er im Bett und sie mit der

Decke auf der Bank und die andere Nacht umgekehrt. Trotzdem verging die Zeit

nicht gerade schnell, nur wenn es Essen gab, wussten sie, welche Tageszeit

gerade sein müsste.

Denn keiner hatte eine Uhr um und Licht gab es außer dem Feuer keins. Beide

schliefen viel und waren trotzdem immer müde. Wenn der eine in der Ecke war, sah

der andere auch wegen einem stillen Abkommen immer weg.

Von den Todessern hörten und sahen sie keinen, von Harry und Dumbledore leider

aber auch nicht. Manchmal verging die Zeit überhaupt nicht und ein andermal,

hatten sie so lange geschlafen, dass sie gar nicht mitbekamen, wie schnell sie

vergangen war.

Draco war schon lange wach und er hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus schweigend

irgendwo rum zu sitzen und Selbstgespräche würde er mit Sicherheit nicht führen.

Er wusste gar nicht mehr, wie er die drei Monate ohne sie verbracht hatte. So

ging er in seiner Hose, die er bereits wieder trug, zu ihr.

Es war eine der Nächte, in denen sie das Bett beanspruchte, und so lag sie noch

tief schlafend in eine dünne Decke gewickelt, die ihr allerdings nur bis zu

Taille reichte, auf der weichen Matratze. Er setzte sich neben sie und

betrachtete das Gryffindormädchen leicht lächelnd.

Sie sah aus wie ein lebendiger Engel. Ihre braunen Locken lagen neben ihrem

Gesicht auf dem recht weißen Kissen, ihre helle Haut bildete dazu einen schönen

Kontrast, ihre langen, dunklen Wimpern bildeten einen Kranz um ihre Augen, ihre

Lippen hatte sie zu einem kleinen Lächeln verzogen, ihre eine, feingliedrige

Hand lag neben ihrem Gesicht, die andere vor ihrem Bauch, der ihm nackt entgegen

schaute, denn oben rum trug sie nur einen BH, wie er verwundert feststellte. Von

dem feinen, roten, spitzenbesetzten Stück Stoff konnte er seine Augen gar nicht

mehr weg lenken. Und es war nicht nur die Farbe, die seinen Blick dermaßen

anzog. Der BH betonte ihre schönen, runden Brüste perfekt und ihm wurde ziemlich

warm, sodass er sich zwang, die Augen zu heben, solange es nicht noch schlimmer

wurde.

Verdammt, was mache ich hier? Sie ist eine Gryffindor, ein Schl..., scheiße!

Halt, unsere Abmachung sagt nicht, dass ich sie in Gedanken nicht so nennen

darf, warum krieg ich dann ein schlechtes Gewissen! Dieses Weib manipuliert

mich! Und ich kann dagegen noch nicht mal was machen. Ich muss mich wehren, so

kann das nicht weiter gehen! Ich bin ein Malfoy, zum Slytherin noch mal! 

Er drehte sich wieder von ihr ab, und wollte gerade aufstehen, als er zusammen

zuckte. Hinter ihm hörte er ein Murmeln, dass eindeutig von ihr kam. Er verstand

zwar nicht, was sie sagte, aber es hörte sich glücklich an. Allerdings war das

nicht der wirkliche Grund, warum er sich so erschreckt hatte. Denn er hatte

entsetzt gespürt, dass sie ihn berührt hatte. Er drehte seinen Kopf nach hinten

und musterte Hermine. Die schlief noch immer seelenruhig, wie er halbwegs

erleichtert feststellte.

Dann drehte er seinen Kopf wieder nach vorne und sah an sich runter. Um seinen

Rücken und einen Teil seines Bauches, hatte sie ihren Arm geschlungen.

Vorsichtig versuchte er ihre verkrampfte Hand zu lösen, doch dies erwies sich

nicht so leicht, wie er erhofft hatte. Sie hielt ihn fest und kuschelte sich

mittlerweile an seinen Rücken. Normalerweise hatte er nichts gegen solche Nähe

eins Mädchens und eigentlich hätte er es auskosten können, doch er besann sich

rechtzeitig und rief sich in den Kopf, dass das Hermine Granger war!

Wo nimmt sie diese verdammte Kraft her! fragte er sich selbst verwundert,

während er mit beiden Händen versuchte ihre Hand weg zu tun. Er hob jeden Finger

einzeln hoch, doch sie schien dadurch nur noch ihren Griff zu verstärken. Er

spannte seine Bauchmuskeln an, in der Hoffnung, dass es half - vergeblich!

Sie krallte ihre Finger gerade zu in sein Fleisch. Er spürte ihre Wärme und

befürchtete sie würde ihn verrückt machen. Verdammt er war auch nur ein Mann und

dabei noch unfreiwillig auf Entzug, was mutete sie ihm da nur zu! Der Blonde

wusste nicht mehr, was er machen sollte, er wollte sie nicht wecken. Denn er

ahnte, sie würde ihm kein Wort glauben, und wenn doch, würde sie wissen wollen,

was er bei ihr am Bett gewollt hatte. Und er konnte ihr das nicht erklären,

sodass sie es wirklich verstand, ohne dass er mehr von sich preis gab, als er

wollte. Was sollte er nur tun?

Plötzlich bewegten sich ihre Finger und eh er sich versah, kam auch noch die

andere Hand hinzu und er wurde durchgekitzelt! "Hey!", kam es aus seinem Mund,

bevor er nur noch lachen konnte. Wie er es hasste, dass er so kitzelig war! Zu

seinem Glück wussten das kaum welche, nur jetzt war es gerade eine Person mehr

geworden.

Denn Hermine hatte sich bereits hingekniet und kitzelte ihn grinsend durch. "Was

wolltest du an meinem Bett?", fragte sie ihn dabei und sah ihm direkt in die

Augen. Lachend lag er bei ihren Knien und versuchte Luft zu bekommen. Er war

längst nicht mehr im Stande sie ebenfalls zu kitzeln und so versuchte er nur

ihre Hände loszuwerden.

"Dich wecken!", lachte er und seine Augen wurden nass davon. Grinsend vernahm

sie, dass es Spaß machte ihn, einen Malfoy zu ihren Knien zu quälen und sie

wusste, dass es ihn kränkte. Warum also sollte sie aufhören! "Warum wolltest du

mich denn wecken?", fragte sie also grinsend weiter, ohne dass ihre Hände

aufhörten ihm am Bauch zu kitzeln.

Er brachte erst mal keinen Ton aus seinem Mund heraus. Dann zog er mit aller

Kraft, die er noch aufbringen konnte, ihre Hände von seinem Bauch, während er

sich umdrehte und ihre Handgelenke fest hielt. "Weil mir langweilig war!",

gestand er schließlich und sah sie dabei immer noch aus der Puste an. "Und das

soll ich dir glauben!", fragte sie und er begann zu ahnen, dass sie wohl

mitbekommen hatte, wie er sie gemustert hatte. Doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken

und nickte gelassen.

Durchdringend sah sie ihm tief in die Augen, er versuchte die ernste Miene auf

zu behalten, dadurch verringerte er allerdings den Druck an ihren Handgelenken

und sie riss sich von ihm los. Nur um sich sofort wieder auf ihn zuschmeißen und

ihn erneut durch zu kitzeln. Völlig überrascht fiel er zurück aufs Bett und

begann erneut zu lachen. "Das ist unfair!", lachte er leicht gequält und

versuchte ihre Hände erneut zu fangen. Aber diesmal rechnete sie damit und wich

ihm jedes Mal geschickt aus. Grinsend kitzelte sie ihn, während er wie ein

kleines Kind lachend und zuckend halb neben, halb unter ihr lag.

Aber ein Malfoy lässt sich nicht so schnell unter kriegen und so schlang er

seine Beine um ihre und rollte sich mit ihr zusammen. Erschreckt wehrte sie sich

erst mal nicht. Doch der Blonde drehte in die falsche Richtung, plötzlich hatten

sie keinen Halt mehr und sie fielen in einander geknotet aus dem Bett.

Nun lag sie auf dem Boden. Ihr Rücken tat vom Sturz leicht weh und sie blickte

mit funkelnden Augen zu dem 17-Jährigen, der über ihr lag . Er hatte sich mit

seinen Armen neben ihrem Körper auf dem Boden aufgefangen, aber ihre Beine waren

noch immer umschlungen. Ein paar blonde Strähnen fiele ihm leicht ins Gesicht

und seine Augen funkelten genauso wie die ihren nur eben in eisblau anstatt in

Karamellbraun.

Das Mädchen sah ihm tief in die unglaublichen Augen, die ihr auf einmal so

verändert erschienen. Normalerweise waren sie eiskalt und voller Hass, hier in

der Zelle hatte sie sie auch schon gefährlich aufblitzend erlebt, sodass sie

lebendig aussahen und sie waren auch schon mal mit Schalk und Interesse gefüllt.

So viel Gefühl hatte sie ihm gar nicht zugetraut. Aber das hier war noch was

anderes! Sie blitzten gefährlich und strahlten trotzdem anscheinend glücklich.

Sie sah tief hinein und irgendwie wurde ihr warm dabei. Was ist nur mit mir

los? Verdammt! Er ist ein Malfoy, ein verflixter Slytherin! Wieso fühlt sich das

dann so gut an! Ich muss krank sein! 

Ihre Augen waren so voller Gefühle und verführerisch dazu. Er spürte ihre warme

Haut unter seinem Körper und ihm selbst wurde schrecklich warm.

Dann beugte er sich zu ihr runter, den Blickkontakt unterbrach er dabei nicht.

Schließlich berührte seine Hand sanft ihr Gesicht. Aber Hermine konnte sich

nicht von seinen glänzenden Augen los reißen, stattdessen schien sie noch mehr

darin zu versinken, nicht zu ersticken, sondern allmählich immer mehr von ihm zu

verstehen...

Draco sah ihr ebenfalls in die Augen. Sie glänzten und schimmerten. Ihre Wimpern

umrandeten sie wunderschön und leichte Röte stieg ihr in die Wangen. Ein Lächeln

schmückte ihr hübsches Gesicht und diese Lippen, er konnte sich gar nicht satt

an ihnen sehen! Dann berührten seine Lippen endlich ihre. Erst küsste er sie

zärtlich und übte nur einen ganz leichten Druck auf ihre aus.

Sie spürte wieder seinen süßen, warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut und seine unglaublich

weichen Lippen auf ihrem Mund. Sie sah ihm noch einmal tief in die Augen, dann

schlang sie vorsichtig lächelnd ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn langsam

noch weiter zu sich runter.

Überrascht spürte er ihre warmen Arme um seinen Hals, ihre Augen sprühten nur so

vor Wärme und sie zog ihn tatsächlich zu sich runter, um den Kuss zu

intensivieren. Erst war er ziemlich überrumpelt, denn mit so einer Reaktion

hatte er nun überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Denn sie wusste, genauso gut wie er,

dass das, was sie hier taten, unmöglich und falsch war, egal wie man es

betrachtete und doch machte sie mit.

Dann fing er sich wieder. Auch wenn er überrascht war, so gefiel es ihm doch.

Vorsichtig legte er sich auf sie, spürte noch mehr ihrer zarten Haut und der

Stoff ihres BHs strich über seine Brust. Mit einer Hand fuhr er in ihr Haar, der

Daumen der anderen streichelte sie sanft an der Wange.

Sie schmiegte ihre Wange an seine Hand und genoss die Wärme. Ihre Gedanken

spielten völlig verrückt, doch das war ihr in dem Moment vollkommen egal. Sie

schloss die Augen und öffnete leicht den Mund.

Zufrieden grinsend nahm er das dennoch überrascht wahr. Sofort öffnete auch er

seine Lippen und fuhr mit seiner Zunge ihre Lippen kurz nach, bevor er ihren

Mund erforschte.

Als sich die beiden Zunge trafen, explodierte in beiden Körpern ein kleines

Feuerwerk. Ein Schauer rann ihr den Rücken runter. Wie sehr hatte sie dieses

Gefühl vermisst. Noch fester schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn, mittlerweile lag die

eine auf seinem Rücken und die andere Hand hatte sie in sein weiches, blondes

Haar gekrallt.

Der Blonde spürte, wie Hermine mit ihrem Fuß über seinen Unterschenkel strich,

es prickelte angenehm in seiner Haut. Doch er konnte nicht erkennen, ob das ein

Reflex von ihr war oder ob sie ihn nur testen wollte. Bereitwillig ließ er sich

auf das Spiel ein und fuhr seinerseits langsam mit seiner einen Hand ihren

Körper runter. Hitze machte sich in ihm breit, sie war so unglaublich schön, was

ihm vor ihrem gemeinsamen Aufenthalt in dieser Zelle noch nie richtig

aufgefallen war und er hatte es nicht mal erahnt. Ihre Haut war sehr warm und

furchtbar zart.

Sie küssten sich immer leidenschaftlicher, intensiver und sinnlicher. Lauter

heiße Küsse wurden ausgetauscht, die von beiden Seiten gleichermaßen verlangend

erwidert wurden. Sie verrenkten sich immer mehr, ihre Körper berührten sich an

jeglichen Stellen.

Er knabberte zärtlich neckend kurz an ihrem Ohrläppchen, bevor er ihren Hals mit

Küssen bedeckte und zu saugen begann. In der Zeit erkundigte sie mit ihren

Händen seinen Körper, jeden einzelnen Zentimeter. Sie neckte seine harten

Brustwarzen und kniff ihm in seinen knackigen Po, in dem sie ihre Hände unter

seine Hose rutschen ließ.

Er war nicht weniger erkundungsfreudig, denn gerade küsste er ihr Dekolleté,

während er mit seinen Händen ihre BH-Träger runter zog und ihr Schlüsselbein

schließlich mit der Zunge nachfuhr...

Draco lag auf dem kalten Steinfußboden, splitternackt (was man unbedingt

erwähnen muss g) und betrachtete das Mädchen in seinen Armen. Sie hatte ihren

Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt und ihr langes Haar kitzelte ihn leicht. Ihr heißer

Atem streifte seine Haut und prickelte schön. Ihre Hand lag knapp unter seinem

Herz und fühlte seinen schnellen Herzschlag.

Nur eine Decke hatten sie über die beiden Körper gelegt, sonst lagen sie nackt,

aneinander gekuschelt auf dem kalten Boden, was den beiden jedoch nichts

ausmachte. Sie spürten schließlich die Körperwärme des anderen.

Hermine seufzte. Draco strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und fragte

mit sanfter, leiser Stimme: "Was hast du?" Sie hob ihren Kopf leicht und sah ihm

tief in die Augen. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Slytherins solche Gefühle

zeigen und so leidenschaftlich sein können!", grinste sie und gab ihm einen

kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Er grinste zurück: "Da sieht man mal, was ihr für ein schlechtes Bild von uns

habt!" Sie nickte langsam. Mit was anderem hatte sie nicht rechnen können, und

das hatte sie vorher schon gewusst!

"Hattest du eigentlich wirklich was mit Pansy?", fragte sie ihn leise und lehnte

sich wieder an seine sich hebende und senkende Brust. "Ja, aber das ist sehr,

sehr lange her!", gestand er genauso leise. "Wann?", wollte sie weiter wissen.

Er überlegte kurz: "Am Ende der dritten Klasse!" Sie nickte, das war nun

wirklich lange her. Dann sagte sie erst mal nichts mehr.

"Du spielst darauf an, dass sie mir noch immer hinterher läuft?", meinte er

gelassen. Wieder nickte sie nur. "Unsere Eltern kennen sich gut, und eigentlich

versteh ich mich auch gut mit ihr, nur in der Öffentlichkeit, das heißt,

außerhalb des Slytherinturms, benimmt sie sich so anhänglich wie eine Klette!

Auch wenn ich es oft nervig finde, so hält sie mir mit ihrem Getue wenigstens

nervige Tussen vom Hals!", erklärte er. Wütend funkelte sie ihn an. "Hey, damit

meine ich nicht dich!", lächelte er und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Nase, die

sie verkrauste. "Das will ich aber auch hoffen!", grinste sie darauf.

"Und du? Hattest du mal was mit Harry?", fragte Draco nun mindestens genauso

neugierig auf die Antwort. Sie sagte erst mal gar nichts, bevor sie meinte:

"Nein, nicht wirklich!" Er sah sie fragend an. "Da war nicht mehr als ein Kuss

letztes Schuljahr!", gestand Hermine schließlich und er hörte, dass sie

mittlerweile locker darüber redete. "Hat er dir was bedeutet?", fragte er

trotzdem weiter. "Du weißt doch, wir sind super Freunde und das ist auch schon

alles!", sagte sie in Erinnerungen schwelgend. "Das hört sich aber anders an!",

murrte der Blonde, "was ist passiert?"

"Bist du immer so neugierig?", fragte sie grinsend und sah ihn an. Er nickte nur

mit starrer Miene. "Okay, ich erzähl's dir", gab Hermine nach, "Cho hatte Harry

gerade einen Laufpass so im November des sechsten Schuljahrs gegeben und mit mir

und Viktor war auch kurz davor Schluss. Wir waren, nun ja, allein im

Jungenschlafsaal und da ist es halt irgendwie über uns gekommen. Wir ham uns nur

geküsst!" "Nur? Einfach nur so?", fragte Draco und drückte ihr kurz seine Lippen

auf. Sie schüttelte den Kopf grinsend. "Nein, so!" Dann beugte sie sich zu ihm

und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Den Kuss erwiderte er genauso intensiv, wie sie

es tat.

Als er zu Ende war, sah er sie erschreckt an. "So hast du Potter geküsst?" Sie

nickte grinsend. Dracos Miene verfinsterte sie, was sie nur belustigte. "Und

dann?", fragte er schließlich immer noch leicht wütend. "Dann lagen wir Arm in

Arm auf seinem Bett und haben bis zum nächsten Morgen geschlafen. Das war alles,

was zwischen uns passiert ist. Wir wussten beide, dass es falsch war und so was

ist nie wieder vorgekommen!", endete sie und kuschelte sie etwas weiter in die

Decke.

Irgendwann unterbrach die Braunhaarige die Stille. "Bist du öfter so?", fragte

sie und sah ihn dabei neugierig in die Augen, die schon seit dem Kuss eisblau

und nicht mehr grau und kalt waren. Die Veränderung war ihr schon bei ihrem

ersten Kuss aufgefallen und sie mochte es, wenn seine Augen Gefühle zeigten und

warm wirkten.

"Wie?", wollte er wissen. Sie überlegte kurz: "So neugierig, schweigsam, ruhig,

so ein guter Zuhörer und ... Liebhaber!" Er sah sie verwundert an. Hat sie

mich etwa gelobt, meine Liebeskünste? Ich weiß zwar, dass ich gut bin, aber dass

gerade sie das zugibt...! Sie grinste über sein Erstaunen. "Bilde dir jetzt ja

nichts darauf ein, du Angeber!", ihre Stimme wurde wieder ernster. "Wie war das

mit den Schimpfwörtern?", neckte er sie. "Ist mir doch egal!", grinste sie,

stand auf und schnappte sich die Decke, sodass er splitternackt auf dem kalten

Boden saß.

Sie betrachtete ihn eingehend, während sie es sich im Bett gemütlich machte.

"Ich schlafe noch weiter und möchte von Niemandem, auch keinem Draco Malfoy,

gestört werden!", sagte sie und gähnte, "wenn du dich auch aufs Ohr hauen

willst, dann leg dich gefälligst auf die Bank!" Damit drehte sie ihm endgültig

den Rücken zu und war kurz danach schon eingeschlafen.

Noch stärker verwundert blieb er erst mal kurz dort unten sitzen. War das

wirklich Hermine Granger gewesen? Das Mädchen, das normalerweise keinem was zu

leide tun konnte, außer es handelte sich um jemand gewissen, und zwar um ihn,

Draco Malfoy. Wieso hatte sie sich überhaupt auf ihn eingelassen! Es sollte

eigentlich nur ein Spielchen sein, um sie mal wieder auf die Palme zu bringen,

aber dann...! Er wusste auch nicht so genau, wie das passieren konnte, alles war

aus den Fugen geraten... Er hatte schon zu lange kein Mädchen mehr in den Armen

gehalten und er musste sich zu gestehen, dass sie wirklich sexy aussah und ihn

dermaßen angezogen hatte. Außerdem hatte sie ihn schließlich umarmt, ja, sie

hatte angefangen!

Mit dem Gedanken, dass das alles nicht seine Schuld war, dass er eben auch nur

ein Mann war, stand er zufrieden auf und musterte die hart aussehende Bank.

Schwerfällig ließ er sich darauf nieder. Warum ließ er sich das alles nur von

ihr gefallen? So viele Fragen fielen ihm ein und auf die meisten wusste er noch

nicht mal im Ansatz zu beantworten.

Hermine saß an die Wand gelehnt auf dem Bett und beobachtete Draco, der lag

schlafend auf der Holzbank noch immer nichts am Leib als seiner eigenen Haut.

Sie hatte sich mittlerweile ihren Slip und ihre Bluse übergezogen, damit ihr

nicht so kalt war und sie, falls sie Besuch bekämen, wenigstens was anhatte.

Wieder und wieder musterte sie ihn und konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass ein

Malfoy, ein verfluchter Slytherin, so verdammt sexy aussehen konnte. Sein Körper

war wirklich unglaublich und noch nie hatte sie so guten Sex gehabt wie mit ihm.

Okay, sie hatte nicht viele, um genau zu sein, nur einen, Viktor, mit dem sie

ihn vergleichen konnte. Aber trotzdem. Es war explodierend gewesen. Sie seufzte

leise.

Worauf hab ich mich da nur eingelassen? Und vor allem, warum hab ich im Schlaf

meinen Arm um ihn geschlungen? Ich fass es einfach nicht. Als ich aufwachte,

spürte ich seine warme Haut unter meinen Fingern und seine Muskeln. Warum also

hätte ich ihn loslassen sollen, wenn ich ihn so necken konnte! Hätte ich doch

nur gewusst, was für verheerende Folgen das haben würde, ich hätte es sein

gelassen. Aber es war trotzdem irre. Verdammt, ich weiß nicht mal mehr, was ich

davon halten soll und besonders was ich von ihm halten soll! Er ist so ganz

anders als in der Schule. Viel einfühlsamer, wie wir vor einigen Stunden mit

einander geredet haben und zärtlich ist er auch noch. Wie schafft er es nur

diese ganzen Eigenschaften immer hinter dieser kalten Maske zu verstecken? Ich

würde daran ersticken, meine Gefühle ständig zu verdrängen und zu verstecken. 

Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Vor allem, warum macht er diese Scheiße mit?

Nur weil er ein Slytherin ist? Ich werd aus diesem Kerl einfach nicht schlau.

Aber ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich das will. Ich hab schon viel zu viel über ihn

erfahren, um in Hogwarts so weiter leben zu können wie bisher. Jetzt, wo ich

weiß, dass er auch anders sein kann. Warum ist das nur so verflixt schwer? Sie

seufzte erneut leicht.

Dann stellte sie fest, dass er sich bewegte. Interessiert saß sie ihm dabei zu,

wie er langsam wach wurde und sich dann aufsetzte. Er spürte wohl ihre Blicke,

denn er sah zu ihr aufs Bett. Unverzüglich musste sie grinsen. Er grinste jedoch

nicht zurück, sondern stand mit seiner gefühlslosen, verdammten Slytherinmiene

auf, schnappte sich seine Shorts und zog sie schnell hin.

Dann knackte er leicht mit seinen Knochen und setzte sich an die Feuerstelle.

Das Mädchen sah genau, wie verspannt er da saß und irgendwie war das ja ihre

Schuld, denn sie hatte ihn schon wieder auf die harte Bank gejagt.

Leise wie ein Fuchs stand sie auf und tippelte zu ihm rüber. Hinter ihm sank sie

auf die Knie und legte ihre Hände auf seine muskulösen Schultern. Sie spürte die

straffe, warme Haut, aber auch die Verspannung. Sofort begann sie ihn zu

massieren.

Der Blonde schloss kurz die Augen, um ihre Berührungen zu genießen, als ihm das

allerdings klar wurde, riss er sie augenblicklich wieder auf und starrte in die

Flammen des kleinen Feuers.

Die Gryffindor merkte, wie er sich langsam wieder entspannte. Sie massierte

seinen Nacken, seine Schultern und seinen Rücken mit aller Kraft, die sie

aufbringen konnte, da sie bereits von Harry wusste, dass Männer es gern kräftig

hatten. Wie oft hatte sie ihm die Schultern massiert nach oder vor

Quidditchspielen!

Sie spürte die Hitze seines Körpers und hätte sich am liebsten wieder an ihn

geschmiegt, doch sie wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren würde und so

widerstand sie dieser verlockenden Versuchung.

Draco zog ihren Duft tief ein. Genau wie er, hatte auch sie lange schon nicht

mehr geduscht oder frische Klamotten angezogen, in der Zelle roch es noch nach

Sex, von ihrer beider Körper ging ähnlicher Geruch aus und trotzdem roch sie wie

eine verführerische Frau. Vielleicht sogar gerade deswegen, wegen dem Geruch des

Sex, dem Schweiß, dem Schmutz und natürlich dem gewohnten süßen Duft einer Frau.

Der Duft wollte ihm einfach nicht aus der Nase gehen und es half ihm auch nicht

sich davon abzulenken, wie dicht sie bei ihm war. Er brauchte sich nur umdrehen.

Und doch tat er es nicht.

In Hermine kribbelte es unaufhörlich. Sie musste hier weg, sie konnte es nicht

noch länger mit ihm in einer Zelle aushalten. Wie er da so teilnahmslos, ruhig

und selbstgerecht saß, brachte sie einfach zur Weißglut, wo sie doch selbst vor

Hitze vergehen könnte. Sie hasste ihn für seine Ruhe. Aber sie konnte hier nicht

raus! Sie nahm ihre Hände von seinem perfekten Körper in der Hoffnung, dass dann

wieder alles normal sein würde. Doch es klappte nicht. Die Wärme wollte einfach

nicht wieder verschwinden und sie in Ruhe lassen! Sie war gefangen und müsste

eigentlich Angst haben und ihre Gedanken müssten nur um ihre Rettung kreisen.

Aber dem war nicht mehr so. Sie hatte keine Angst, warum wusste sie nicht. Und

denken konnte sie zu ihrem Missfallen nur noch an ihn. Das Schicksal musste ihr

einen üblen Streich spielen! Womit hatte sie das nur verdient?

Plötzlich spürte sie seinen starken Arm um ihre Taille und seine große Hand an

ihrem Kinn. Als sie aufsah, schaute sie genau in seine eisblauen Augen und sah

voller Verwunderung dieses Funkeln in ihnen. Sein Blick glitt über ihren Körper

und seine Augen funkelten leidenschaftlich. Das Eis in ihnen war längst wieder

geschmolzen und erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass er das ganze doch nicht so

kühl sah, denn in seiner Hose war ganz eindeutig zu sehen, was ihr bloßer

Anblick mit seinem Körper anstellte.

Bevor er endlich seinen Lippen begierig auf die ihren drücken konnte, grinste

sie noch glücklich und gab sich dem heißen Kuss mit allen Sinnen hin, während

seine Hände bereits jetzt überall waren und ihr Herz begann noch schneller zu

schlagen...

Als Hermine wieder zu sich kam, spürte sie seinen heißen, schlaffen Körper auf

sich und strich ihm erschöpft mit der Hand durch das blonde, verschwitzte Haar.

Sie genoss es sein Gewicht und seine Wärme zu spüren.

Langsam öffnete er die blauen Augen und sah sie noch immer völlig verschwommen

an. Kurz beugte er sich nach vorne und küsste sie voller Zärtlichkeit. Sie wurde

aus ihm einfach nicht schlau. Dann starrte er sie eine Zeit schweigsam an und

musterte nur ihr hübsches Gesicht. "Das könnte ich jeden Tag machen!", grinste

er dann und seine Augen funkelten noch immer blau. Sie lächelte: "Gut, dann ist

das ja abgemacht!"

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn zu sich runter, um ihm einen

heißen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken...

Die Braunhaarige kuschelte sich noch näher an den starken Mann. Draco und sie

waren irgendwann hundemüde im Bett eingeschlafen und nun lag sie nackt in seinen

Armen und musterte sein scharfes Gesicht.

Sie wusste, dass sie sich jetzt endlich darüber klar werden musste, was zwischen

ihm und ihr lief. Sie schliefen nun schon mehrere Tage, sie wusste nicht genau

wie lange, mit einander, redeten und spielten. Nur über ihre Beziehung, oder was

auch immer es war, sprachen sie nie. Sie wusste selbst, dass Draco lieber nach

Durmstrang gegangen wäre und das auch getan hätte, wenn seine Mutter nicht wäre.

Sie war froh, dass er auf Hogwarts war, denn sonst hätte sie diesen blonden

Sturkopf ja nie kennen gelernt. Was wirklich schade gewesen wäre.

Was soll ich nur von der ganzen Sache halten? Es ist äußerst ungewöhnlich, dass

Gryffindors und Slytherins, gerade diese beiden verhassten Häuser, Freundschaft

schließen und besonders für einen Malfoy, ein bekanntes Reinblut, das zu allem

übel unreines Blut hasst, und dann eine Muggelstämmige, die sich nichts aus Blut

macht. Das ist doch verrückt! Aber irgendwie scheinen wir trotzdem so was wie

Freundschaft hier in dieser Zelle geschlossen haben. Doch da ist noch was.

Irgendwas, das nicht dazu passt. Genau, ich bin nicht der Typ, der einfach mit

jedem erstbesten Kerl, auch wenn er noch so gut aussieht, ins Bett steigt und

auch dann oder gerade dann nicht, wenn dieser Mann auch noch ein Freund von mir

ist! Was mache ich hier nur? 

Sie kuschelte sie noch mehr an ihn und genoss seine warme Haut. Beruhigend fuhr

er ihr im Schlaf mit den Fingern über ihren Oberarm.

Verdammt, wenn ich nur wüsste, was das ist, was mich so an ihm anzieht. Es kann

nicht nur sein Körper sein. Das würde einfach nicht zu mir passen. Ich weiß,

dass ich ihn mag. Aber deswegen geh ich nicht mit ihm ins Bett! Verdammt, was

ist das nur? 

Hermine saß mal wieder nur mit ihrer weißen, offenen Bluse und ihrem String

bekleidet auf Dracos Schoß, der seinerseits nur seine Boxershorts trug. Gerade

fütterte er sie mit der heutigen Mahlzeit, die bereits kalt war. "Mach "Ah",

Hermine!", grinste er. "Ah!", sagte sie lächelnd und er schob ihr einen Bissen

Wurst in den geöffneten Mund. Als er seine Finger jedoch wieder aus ihrem Mund

ziehen wollte, schloss sie diesen und nuckelte grinsend genüsslich an ihnen.

"Na, na, na!", tadelte er sie. Beide hatte einen großen Spaß bei dem Theater,

als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde.

Völlig erschreckt fuhren sie auseinander und Draco stellte sich schützend vor

Hermine, die gerade schnell ihre Bluse zuknöpfte. Die Tür stand offen, doch dort

war niemand. Dann kam aus einem Schatten eine Gestalt, etwa so groß wie Draco,

ein Mann.

Als kurz darauf Licht auf ihn fiel, sein kurzes, schwarzes Strubbelhaar, seine

blasse Haut, seine grünen Augen, seine blitzförmige, fast schon rotleuchtende

Narbe zum Vorschein kam, atmete besonders Hermine hörbar aus.

"Harry!", rief sie, "du bist gekommen, um mich zu retten!" und dieser nickte

lächelnd, als er sie sah. "Hermine, dir geht es gut!" Sie rannte los und fiel

ihm überglücklich um den Hals, dass die kaum was anhatte, war ihr egal. Der

Blonde verzog seine Augen allerdings zu kleinen Schlitzen. Kurz darauf trennten

sich die beiden Freunde wieder und Harry musterte leicht grinsend und doch

verwundert den halbnackten Slytherin und schließlich seine beste Freundin, er

sagte jedoch nichts, wofür Hermine ihm dankbar war und auch der Slytherin hielt

ausnahmsweise mal seinen Mund.

"Induere!", rief der Schwarzhaarige und prompt hatten beide wieder ihre

Klamotten an, dann warf er den zweien ihre Zauberstäbe zu, welche diese

geschickt auffingen. "Kommt schnell, ich bring euch hier raus!", sagte Harry mit

fester, tiefer Stimme. Nicht wirklich begeistert folgte Draco einer glücklichen

Hermine und Potter leise aus dem Raum.

Wieso muss ausgerechnet der uns retten? dachte er säuerlich. Die Braunhaarige

packte ihm dunkeln nach seiner Hand. Und er spürte, wie aufgeregt sie war.

Beruhigend fuhr er ihr mit seinem Daumen über den Handrücken. Sie lächelte ihm

dankend zu und deutete ihm einen Kuss an. Wäre dieser Potter nicht gekommen,

hätten sie sich jetzt küssen können. Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich noch mehr.

Harry führte die zwei gekonnt durch die leeren Gänge der Villa. Irgendwie war

das alles komisch. Wo waren die ganzen Todesser und Voldemort. Als plötzlich

Schreie an ihre Ohren kamen, war ihnen sofort klar, dass in diesem Haus gerade

einer der größten Kämpfe dieses Krieges stattfand. Sie wollten mitkämpfen, aber

Harry führte sie an dem Lärm vorbei und brachte sie sicher aus dem Haus.

"Wartet hier!", sagte er gehetzt. "Vergiss es, Potter!", schnauzte Draco auch so

gleich, "ich will diesem Trottel zeigen, was es heiß einen Malfoy einzusperren!"

Der Ältere sah ihn verständlich an: "Ich weiß, aber ihr seid zu schwach zum

Kämpfen. Ihr hab kaum was gegessen und sehr außerdem reichlich erschöpft aus!

Bleib hier und pass auf Hermine auf!" Er nickte ihnen noch mal kurz zu und

rannte dann zurück in die Villa und noch bevor die Tür wieder zu flog, leuchtete

kurz blaues Licht eines Fluches auf.

Der Blonde drehte sich zu ihr um. "Hermine, du musst mich einfach

verstehen...!", begann er fast schon verzweifelt. Sie nickte lächelnd und legte

ihre Hand auf seine Schulter: "Ich weiß. Du musst dich rächen. Los, geh schon!"

Seine Augen wurden wieder eisblau, was normalerweise nur selten geschah. Jetzt

lächelte er sie mit so vielen Gefühlen in den Augen an und sogar einem Lächeln

auf den Lippen, dass sie glaubte darin zu ertrinken. Ihr war so warm und sie war

zu gleich so glücklich und ängstlich. Er drückte sie an sich, schob sie eine

Armlänge weg und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Ihr wurde richtig schwummerig und

sie dachte, dass sie sich in diesen unendlichen tiefen Augen verlieren würde,

als seine sanfte Stimme sie wieder zurück holte.

"Egal was auch da drinnen geschehen wird, ich liebe dich, Hermine!", sagte er

leise, beugte sich zu ihr runter, küsste sie kurz, aber voller Gefühle, bevor er

mit erhobenem Zauberstab ins Haus lief.

Hermine stand wie versteinert da und fasste sich vorsichtig an die Lippen, als

wäre es ihr erster Kuss gewesen. Hab ich das wirklich gerade gehört? Hat er das

wirklich gesagt? Oder gehörte das mal wieder nur zu meiner Fantasie? Nein, ich

glaub, er hat es wirklich gesagt und auch so gemeint. Er liebt mich. Verdammt,

er liebt mich und ist gerade in diese Teufelsgrube gerannt! Ich muss ihm

helfen! 

Sie hob ebenfalls ihren Zauberstab und wollte losrennen, als sie eine starke

Hand an ihrer Schulter festhielt.

"Welch eine ungewöhnliche Szene!", lachte Voldemort und das hysterische Lachen

des Irren hallte in dem sonst leeren Raum wieder, "Harry Potter und der junge

Malfoy kämpfen Seite an Seite! Es scheint mir fast, als wolltet ihr zusammen

sterben!" Wieder lachte er und hob mit seinen langen, dünnen Fingern seinen

Zauberstab in die Luft.

Die beiden 17-Jährigen fletschten mit den Zähnen. "Wollt ihr mir etwa Angst

damit machen, dass ihr euch wie zwei kleine Hunde benehmt!", Voldemort

verdrehte die Augen.

"Jetzt wirst du alles bereuen!", zischte der Dunkelhaarige zwischen seinen

Zähnen hervor. Der Blonde nickte zustimmend und funkelte wütend: "Deine Tyrannei

wird jetzt und hier ein Ende haben!"

Der große Zauberer schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf: "Das haben schon viele gesagt!

Aber ihr tut mir einen Gefallen, jetzt kann ich euch beiden auf einmal

erledigen, ihr erspart mir Arbeit! Noch einen letzten Wunsch, Potter? Malfoy?"

"Halt den Mund!", schrieen sie zusammen, während sie neben einander langsam auf

ihn zugingen. Noch immer lachte Voldemort. "Ihr meint das also wirklich ernst!

Dann, Crucio!"

Auf Draco gestützt humpelten Harry und er selbst, schwer verletzt aus der

großen, sonst leeren Halle. Mit einem schwachen Zauberspruch öffnete einer von

ihnen die Tür. Auf dem Flur lagen viele bleiche Leute, sie waren alle tot.

"Todesser!", schnaubte Draco, was Harry doch verwunderte, aber er war fast schon

zu schwach etwas zu sagen. So deutete er mit dem Finger in die Richtung, in die

sie gehen sollten.

Nur langsam kamen sie vorwärts. Mittlerweile war es unheimlich still in dem

großen, alten Haus.

Zu ihrer linken wurde plötzlich eine Tür aufgerissen und die zwei zückten schon

ihre Zauberstäbe als Tonks hinaus gefallen kam. Sie schlug hart auf den boden

auf und seufzte. Allmählich rappelte sie sich wieder auf und musterte Draco und

Harry. "Seid ihr in Ordnung?", fragte sie. "Natürlich!", antwortete der Blonde

mit hoch erhobenem Kopf. Sie nickte nur wissend und schloss sich ihnen an auf

dem Weg nach draußen.

Fast wäre Harry über einen Körper einer Frau gestolpert, die auf den Stufen lag,

als er genauer hinsah, entdeckte er ihr langes schwarzes haar und ihre blasse

Haut. Er kannte sie.

"Bellatrix Lestrange!", flüsterte er verhasst und Draco nickte nur zustimmend,

jedoch nicht traurig. "Warum hasst du sie so? Nur weil sie ein Todesser war?",

fragte er trocken. Der Schwarzhaarige sah ihn kurz an und schüttelte dann den

Kopf: "Nein. Nicht weil sie ein Todesser war, sondern für das, was sie Neville

angetan hat und besonders dafür, dass sie mir meinen Paten vor einem und einem

halben Jahr genommen hat!", sagte er traurig. "Diesen Black?", fragte der

andere. Harry nickte.

Der einzige Todesser, der ihnen sonst noch begegnete, war ein alter Mann, der

aus einer Ecke leblos vor ihnen auf den Boden fiel.

Als sie die Tür öffneten, hörten sie eine Frauenstimme aufschreien. Beide

zuckten zusammen und gingen langsam die Treppenstufen runter, bevor sie

aufsahen.

Als sie wieder Wiese unter ihren Füßen hatten, kamen ihnen zwei Wesen entgegen

gerannt. Ein Tier und ein Mensch. Der Mensch, war das Mädchen, oder besser die

junge Frau, die eben geschrieen hatte, das Tier lief auf vier Pfoten, war recht

mager, hatte dunkles Fell und weiße, scharfe Zähne.

"Draco, Harry!", schrie die Braunhaarige und blieb glücklich sie wieder zu sehen

vor ihnen stehen. "Ihr sehr schrecklich aus!", lächelte sie leicht, bevor sie

zuerst kurz Harry und dann länger und intensiver Draco umarmte. Harrys rechtes

Augen war blau angelaufen, von seiner Schläfe aus rann ein Strom Blut seinen

Kopf runter und seine Narbe glühte und blutete ebenfalls. Seine blassen Lippen

waren aufgeplatzt, seine Kleidung blutbespritzt und sein rechtes Bein hing

irgendwie schief in der Luft. an seiner Hand und seinem Zauberstab klebte teils

getrocknetes Blut.

Draco sah nicht wirklich besser aus. In seinem blonden Haar, das auch

schrecklich zerwühlt war, erkannte sie deutlich rote Blutspritzer, er hatte eine

große Beule an der Stirn und aus seiner Nase, wie auch aus seinen Mundwinkeln

rann Blut. Schrammen zierten sein Gesicht und sein rechter Arm hing schlaff an

seinem Körper. Seine Haut war schrecklich blass. Beide Jungen wirkten sehr

erschöpft, aber besonders Draco. Dessen Herz schlug plötzlich wieder schnell und

sein Atem raste, sie hatte noch nichts zu seinem Geständnis gesagt.

"Und?", fragte sie dann aber erst mal verheißungsvoll. Das Tier war irgendwo im

Schatten untergetaucht. In dem Moment flog die Tür erneut auf und ein sich auf

einen Stock stützender Albus Dumbledore, ein hinkender, noch blasser und Arm

hängen lassender Remus Lupin, eine im Liegen schwebende McGonagall flog durch

die Tür, dicht gefolgt von sich gegenseitig stützenden, rothaarigen Personen,

Molly und Arthur Weasley. Kurz darauf krochen auch Fred, mit einem dick

angeschwollenen Auge und George mit aufgeschlissenen Wangen durch die Tür, nach

ihnen ihre beiden großen Brüder, stark blutend und wie die meisten humpelnd.

Mit der Zeit versammelten sich alle Mitglieder des Ordens vor der Villa, die

nicht in Hogwarts waren, denn es hatte tatsächlich jeder von ihnen überlebt. Es

waren zwar alle mehr oder weniger stark verletzt, wenige bewusstlos, aber keiner

war gestorben. "Also, wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte der älteste von ihnen. "Er

ist weg!", sagte Harry, der mittlerweile von Remus gestützt wurde, damit Draco

und Hermine sich eingehend umarmen konnten. Der Weißhaarige nickte, während die

anderen nichts verstanden. "Als er von unserem doppeltem Avada Kedavra getroffen

wurde, brach er zusammen, sein Atem erstarb, seine Augen erloschen und

schließlich löste er sich in Asche auf und verpuffte!", erzählte Harry leise, da

seine stimme nur noch schwach war. Die anderen waren erstaunt. "Er ist also

endlich tot?", fragte Charlie hoffnungsvoll und blickte ihn und dann den

Schulleiter an. Dumbledore nickte: "Ja, endlich ist alles vorbei!"

Die gesamte Mannschaft brach in Jubel aus, indem Hermine Draco ins Ohr

flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich auch, Draco Malfoy und zwar von ganzem Herzen!" Dann

lächelten die beiden sich verliebt an und küssten sich voller Liebe vor den

Augen der anderen. Der Blonde drückte sie an sich mit seinem gesunden, spürte

ihre Wärme, roch ihren Duft und verschmolz in diesem atemberaubenden Kuss mit

ihr, seine Wunden waren vorerst vergessen.

Die anderen waren mehr als erstaunt zu sehen, dass die beiden so

unterschiedlichen Personen ein Pärchen waren, doch keiner sagte was dagegen.

Denn sie alle wussten seit einiger Zeit, dass zwischen den Malfoys und Voldemort

nie alles in Ordnung gewesen war.

Harry drehte sich um, er hatte das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Plötzlich schoss

aus dem Schatten wieder dieses Tier hervor. Erstaunt und völlig baff riss er die

Augen auf, als er erkannte, was es war, ein Grimm. Das kann doch nicht sein?

Jetzt ein Todesomen? Nein, das ist er! Genau in dem Moment hatte sich das große

Tier in einem Sprung in einen langhaarigen Menschen verwandelt, der zwar blass,

unterernährt und müde aussah, aber übers ganze Gesicht lächelte, als er kurz vor

dem Jungen zum Stehen kam.

Der Schwarzhaarige riss sich von Remus los, humpelte so schnell er konnte zu dem

Mann und fiel ihm in die Arme. Seine Augen wurden nass. Das konnte doch nicht

war sein? Bitte, lass es keinen dieser Träume sein, die sich nachher doch nur

als meine Fantasie erweisen! Harry ließ die Augen auf, um nicht in Gefahr zu

geraten aus einem Traum aufzuwachen. "Wie..?", war das einzige war er leise über

die Lippen brachte. Und langsam drehten sich auch die anderen zu ihnen um und

rissen erstaunt und ungläubig die Augen auf. "Nur wegen Bellatrix' Tod!", sagte

er und Harry war sich sicher, dass auch der Mann, sein Pate, Tränen

unterdrückte. "Ich habe dich so vermisst!", nuschelte er. Der Erwachsene strich

ihm durch das zerzauste Haar. "Und ich dich erst, Harry!", sagte mit fester

Stimme und schloss die Augen.

"Sirius?", fragte Remus seinen Freund leise, "das ist ganz unmöglich!" Der

Schwarzhaarige grinste ihn frech wie eh und je an und ging Harry stützend zu den

anderen. "Ja, ich bin es, mein alter Freund!", sagte er und klopfte ihm lächelnd

auf die Schulter. Die anderen aus der Fassung zu bringen hatte Sirius schon

immer gefallen. Und jetzt würde er sogar endlich mit Harry zusammen leben und

doch noch ein glückliches Leben haben können.

"Wie ist das möglich?" "Was ist passiert?" "Ich dachte, du..." Sagten alle

perplex durcheinander. "Das ist eine lange Geschichte!", sagte Sirius leicht

grinsend und sah sich um, "die ich euch später mal erzählen werde!"

Hermine lächelte Sirius an, während Draco seinen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt hatte

und die Situation interessiert musterte. "Ist Black euer Freund?", fragte er

leise. Hermine sah ihn aus ihren warmen, Karamellbraunen Augen an und nickte

glücklich: "Ja, einer unserer besten. Und Harrys Pate. Wäre er nicht gewesen,

wäre ich zu euch ins Haus gerannt!" Draco nickte, er war dem Mann echt was

schuldig, dass er sie gerettet hatte.

Dann stellte Hermine sich auf Zehenspitzen, strahlte ihn glücklich an, legte

ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Mund, während er sie

glücklich an sich zog, um den Kuss zu intensivieren. Glücklich schlossen beide

die Augen. Endlich war alles gut und sie waren wieder frei.

**Ende**


End file.
